La mision
by Iron-jon-93
Summary: ¿Acaso esta misión los unirá por fin? o solo sera una anéctoda más para contar en el gremio 100% Gale con un poco de Nalu
1. Miradas

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, me animé a a escribirlo después de leer muchos xD, es sobre mi pareja favorita sobre todas las series Gale y tiene Nalu tambien, no es mi pareja favorita, pero admito que se ven bien juntos XD

Espero que les guste :)

todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es de la autoria de Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

Capitulo 1: Miradas

* * *

Era otro típico día en el gremio, Natsu ya había iniciado una pelea con Gray, poco después todo el gremio se unió.

Solo unos pocos magos seguían en sus asientos entre los cuales estaba el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Este se encontraba observando a una pequeña maga de pelo azul que se encontraba leyendo un libro en una mesa al otro lado del gremio:

-¿Maldición, como puede concentrarse con tanto ruido?- pensó él mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza.

-Aunque… se ve linda cuando lee…- abrió sus ojos de golpe, chasqueo su lengua y miro hacia otro lado dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

¿Por qué había pensado eso?

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes, aunque seguía observando a la pequeña maga leer con fervor.

En esas un pequeño gato negro se acerco a él, sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?- dijo el exceed con un tono pícaro.

Gajeel se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¿De qué rayos hablas maldito gato?- dijo el Redfox desviando su vista de la maga peli-azul y alzándole su puño en señal de ataque.

El exceed solo se rio y se adentro en el gremio volando.

-Maldito Lily, me las pagara- dijo el Dragon Slayer con un tono de enojo, y volvió su mirada a la maga de escritura solida.

En ese momento como si su mirada fuera un imán, Levy se giro, para ver que el la observaba fijamente con esos ojos rojos.

Ella se sonrojo y le dedico una alegre sonrisa.

El mago de hierro, volteo su mirada a otro lado, termino su cerveza y salió del gremio.

Esto hubiera deprimido a la pequeña maga, si no fuera porque notó un leve tono rosa en las mejillas del Dragon Slayer, ella sonrió y continúo su lectura.

Gajeel, ya fuera del gremio solo maldecía en voz baja, aunque estaba sorprendido.

Es la primera vez que la maga peli-azul se distraía de un libro, aunque a él era al único que escuchaba cuando leía, cualquier otra persona tendría que llamarla más de 4 veces para que ella saliera de su trance

Aun así se extrañó de que ella sintiera que la observaba

-Rayos, mejor iré a entrenar- pensó el Dragon Slayer un poco confundido

En el gremio una maga de pelo rubio observaba la escena con una sonrisa picarona:

-Oh! Levy-chan, tienes mucho que contarme- dijo Lucy en voz baja

Se levanto de su mesa para ir a saludar a la maga peli-azul, pero en ese momento un bloque de hielo se dirigía a ella, cerro sus ojos asustada

Pero un ataque de fuego destruyo el bloque y entonces lucy escucho un grito:

-Maldito pervertido, ten más cuidado casi golpeas a Lucy- Gritaba Natsu furioso, a lo que el mago de hielo respondió:

-Pero tú lo bloqueaste, así que no hay problema- dijo Gray con una sonrisa confiada

-Por supuesto, no dejaría que le pasara nada a Lucy- dijo con fuerza el Dragon Slayer de fuego y ataco a Gray, así la pelea siguió su curso

Las mejillas de la maga estelar estaban bastante rojas y antes de que Happy se diera cuenta y empezara a molestarla, ella se fue a la mesa de Levy.

-Hola levy-chan- dijo alegremente la maga estelar, pero Levy seguía inmersa en su lectura.

-Levy-chan!- Dijo Lucy por sexta vez, a lo que Levy alzo su rostro y le dijo:

-Lo siento, ¿Como estas Lu-chan?- dijo la maga de escritura solida con su usual sonrisa

-Muy bien- sonrió la Heartfilia

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa Levy-chan?-, se está poniendo muy salvaje por acá- dijo Lucy.

A lo que la pequeña maga asintió con su cabeza, tomo su libro y ambas magas salieron del gremio.

Ya en la casa de la Heartfilia, esta le ofreció un té a la McGarden:

-Muchas gracias Lu-chan- dijo Levy con un tono alegre.

-Por nada- respondió la maga estelar.

-Ahora- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa casi macabra en su rostro.

La pequeña maga levanto su rostro con curiosidad:

-Dime Levy-chan, ¿que fueron esas miradas con Gajeel?- dijo la Heartfilia golpeando a la pequeña maga con el codo.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿De qué hablas Lu-chan?- dijo la maga de escritura solida que ahora se encontraba roja como un tomate.

-No te hagas la desentendida Levy-chan, vi que miraste a Gajeel mientras estaba sentado en la barra- dijo la Heartfilia con una sonrisa picarona.

-Solo volteé a saludarlo- dijo Levy aun sonrojada.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Es la primera vez que te veo despegarte de un libro solo para saludar a alguien sin que te saluden primero, tú, que te envuelves tanto en el libro que te olvidas del mundo- dijo la maga estelar con seguridad en su voz.

-Además- añadió:

-Gajeel llevaba mucho tiempo mirándote antes de que tú te voltearas- dijo la Heartfilia volviendo a su sonrisa picara.

-¿en serio?- dijo con sorpresa la maga de escritura solida sonrojándose aun más

La Heartfilia soltó una risa, la McGarden le dijo:

-Oye Lu-chan, no juegues con eso- dijo la McGarden aun sonrojada, pero un poco molesta

-Tranquila Levy-chan, no te mentí, Gajeel llevaba bastante tiempo mirándote, solo que tu reacción fue graciosa- se explico la Heartfilia

Levy la miro un poco más calmada, aunque aun sentía que su cara ardía, para que la maga celestial no la molestara más ella le pregunto:

-Y tu Lu-chan, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsu?- dijo la McGarden ahora con la sonrisa picara

Ella se sonrojo, y batiendo sus manos dijo:

-de que hablas Levy-chan, Natsu y yo solo somos amigos- batiendo sus manos aun con más fuerza.

Ahora era Levy la que reia, Lucy solo le reprocho y empezó a reir, ambas se recostaron en el suelo, cuando la maga celestial dijo:

-Oye Levy-chan ¿Qué tendrán los Dragon Slayers?

Levy entendió fácilmente la pregunta, La Heartfilia no tenía que decir más para saber de que hablaba, ella se sonrojo y dijo:

-No lo sé Lu-chan-

Ambas solo sonrieron mientras hablaban de otro tema.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En el gremio una maga de pelo blanco también se había percatado del juego de miradas entre la maga de escritura solida y el Dragon Slayer de hierro y dijo sin que nadie la oyera, o eso creyó:

-Tengo una buena idea- y sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella escucho una voz que le dijo:

-Me gustaría escucharla-

-Oh, Lily- dijo alegremente la Strauss, mientras miraba al exceed negro.

-Creo saber a quienes les tratas de dar un empujón… te ayudare- dijo el exceed con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la que tenia La Strauss hace un momento.

-Muchas gracias Lily- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la maga de pelo blanco, mientras le contaba su plan.

-Muy bien, podría funcionar- dijo el exceed con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente:

-Buenos días Levy-chan- dijo la alegre Mirajane desde la barra

-Buenos días Mira-chan- le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa

La maga peli-azul se disponía a avanzar hacia una mesa para leer un libro, cuando escucho:

-Oye Levy-chan, ¿tienes un momento?- dijo la Strauss

-Claro- asintió con la cabeza, volcando su atención en la maga de pelo blanco.

-Oye, Mira-chan- le dijo Levy antes de que ella le dijera el motivo por el cual la llamo:

-¿Has visto a Gajeel? No lo veo en el gremio- dijo llevando un dedo a su mentón

-No ha llegado- dijo la Strauss con una sonrisa

-Hablando de Gajeel- dijo la maga de pelo blanco

Levy levanto su cabeza poniendo atención

-tengo una misión que podrías realizar con el- le dijo Mirajane.

Levy se sorprendió, mientras la Strauss explicaba la mision

-un grupo de bandidos han estado escribiendo runas en algunas partes de varias ciudades, la misión consiste en descifrar lo que dicen las runas, y vencer al grupo culpable de esto- le explicaba Mirajane con su característica sonrisa

-creo que podrían completar esta misión, es un poco larga, pero encaja para ustedes dos a la perfeccion- le dijo la Strauss al terminar su explicación.

La McGarden lo pensó un rato, se sonrojo un poco y dijo con voz firme y alegre:

-¡Bien! Convenceré a Gajeel para que tomemos la misión-

Fin

* * *

bueno este es el primer capitulo, se que no soy bueno T_T, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el segundo capitulo tan pronto pueda, dejen algunos reviews para saber que tal les parece (ya se que soy malo lo siento T_T) Gracias por leer


	2. Cercania

Acá esta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, se esta extendiendo mas de lo que esperaba ojala que no se aburran D:

espero que disfruten este capitulo :)

todo lo relacionado con Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

Capitulo 2: Cercania

* * *

Cierto Dragon Slayer se encontraba recostado en las ramas de un árbol, se veía pensativo hasta que:

-¿En qué piensas Gajeel? o más bien ¿en quién piensas?- Dijo el exceed negro con tono burlón que volaba cerca de las ramas.

-¡Cállate de una vez! maldición- le dijo el Redfox un poco ofuscado

Era verdad, el solo pensaba en una cosa, o más bien en una persona, no podía sacar de su mente la sonrisa de la pequeña maga amante de los libros.

-No deberías ser tan testarudo- dijo el exceed con más seriedad.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- gruñó el Dragon Slayer cerrando sus ojos

Se mantuvo un silencio hasta que:

-¡Gajeel!- grito una joven que se acercaba al árbol en el cual reposaba el Dragon Slayer

-Oi enana- dijo Gajeel sentándose en las ramas.

-Ja!- dijo suavemente Lily al ver el cambio de semblante en el Redfox al ver a la maga peli-azul.

-Jodete Lily- le dijo Gajeel al exceed que se reía.

-Oye Gajeel- dijo la pequeña maga inflando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos, se sentía ignorada.

-Lo siento enana, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Gajeel centrando su atención en la maga

-No seas grosero con Levy- le dijo el gato negro al Redfox

-Descuida Lily- dijo la McGarden sonriéndole.

-Lo que pasa es que Mira-chan me ofreció hacer una misión- se sonrojo un poco y continuó.

- Y me gustaría que me acompañaras Gajeel- se sonrojo más

-Es decir, que ambos me acompañen- miro a Lily que tenía una sonrisa picarona.

-Con gusto iremos contigo Levy- dijo el Exceed.

-Oye Lily, no decidas por los dos- bramo el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Tienes algún problema con hacer la misión con Levy?- le dijo el gato negro con sonrisa burlona

-Como sea- dijo el Redfox.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?- le pregunto fríamente a la pequeña maga.

-Hoy, a las 4- le dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien- dijo el Dragon Slayer saltando del árbol.

-Nos veremos más tarde enana- dijo sin mirarla mientras batía su mano.

-Está bien- dijo la maga un poco decepcionada, quería ver los ojos del Dragon Slayer una vez más.

-Nos veremos en la estación de tren- le dijo la maga mientras corría hacia otro lugar.

-¿Tren?, ¡espera enana!- dijo mientras giraba, pero ella ya se había marchado.

-Maldito seas Lily- grito mirando al pequeño gato que volaba a su lado.

-Tranquilo Gajeel, así tendrás más tiempo para mirarla con cara de tonto- Le dijo el exceed y echó a reír.

-Te matare, tenlo por seguro- le dijo fríamente

-Aunque…me siento feliz por poder pasar tiempo con la enana- pensó mientras miraba el cielo.

¿Qué?

De nuevo esos pensamientos extraños invadían su mente.

Lily lo miraba comprendiendo que pensaba y sonrió:

-Tengo asuntos que resolver, nos vemos en tu apartamento, alista tu equipaje Gajeel- le dijo el Exceed alejándose.

-como quieras- dijo mientras emprendía rumbo hacia su apartamento.

-o-o-o-o-

Levy corría hacia su casa en fairy hills, tenía una mezcla de emociones.

Se sentía feliz por poder pasar tiempo con Gajeel, pero a su vez estaba un poco deprimida por la forma en que la trato.

-Aunque- dijo un poco pensativa

-Pasare mucho tiempo con Gajeel- Mientras sus mejillas tomaban color y sonreía.

-¡Levy chan!- dijo una voz conocida para ella.

-Lu-chan- dijo alegremente la maga de escritura solida.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres venir un rato a mi casa?- dijo la maga celestial con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Lu-chan, tengo una misión y voy a empacar- le dijo maga peli-azul con una sonrisa

-¿Y con quien iras?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Jet y Droy no se encuentran en el gremio- dijo mientras pensaba con quien podría ir.

-Pues… Iré con Gajeel- sentía como la pena se apoderaba de ella.

-Oh, Levy-chan, se ve que te gusta hacer las cosas rápido- dijo burlonamente la maga rubia.

-Te equivocas Lu-chan, solo vamos a hacer una misión, es todo- dijo la pequeña maga que sentía que su cara explotaría.

-Si claro como digas- dijo burlándose la maga celestial.

-Bien, iré a empacar, que estés bien Lu-chan, espero que tu "amistad" con Natsu mejore en mi ausencia- dijo la maga peli-azul en forma de venganza.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Levy-chan?- dijo una sonrojada Lucy-

-Jajaja, Adiós Lu-chan- se despedía alegremente la McGarden.

-… Una misión, tal vez no sea mala idea- pensó la maga estelar mientras se alejaba de los dormitorios.

-o-o-o-o-

-Muy bien, por fin termine- dijo El Redfox con una sonrisa

-Ahora solo falta que llegue el maldito de Lily- recordando como lo había molestado anteriormente.

La puerta se abrió y entraba Lily despreocupado.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo al exceed que se sentó en el sofá.

-Gajeel- dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué te pasa gato?- dijo el Redfox curioso

-No te podre acompañar en la misión, tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad- dijo serio el gato negro que se reconfortaba en el sillón.

-¿Qué? ¡De qué demonios hablas maldito Lily!, primero me metes en esto y ahora escapas- le grito el Dragon Slayer.

-Descuida Gajeel, solo no seas tan estúpido, y sincérate contigo mismo, los sentimientos no son debilidad, al contrario, te dan fortaleza- le dijo el Exceed con seguridad.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no siento nada por la enana- grito aun más fuerte El peli-negro.

-eres muy malo para disimular- dijo el gato mientras miraba un reloj.

-Será mejor que salgas ya, o se te hará tarde, no seas tan burdo con la Linda Levy y recuerda lo que te dije- le dijo el gato mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para dormir una siesta.

-Haz lo que te plazca, algún día me la pagaras- le dijo el Redfox gruñendo.

Tomó su maleta y se fue.

-Espero que no seas tan tonto Gajeel- se dijo a sí mismo el gato

-Ahora- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Me hare un delicioso jugo de kiwi- dijo con el brillo en sus ojos mientras volaba a la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-

-Por fin termine- dijo la pequeña maga.

Miro el reloj y dijo:

-Rayos, voy tarde- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su equipaje y salía de fairy hills.

Llego jadeando a la estación donde se encontraba el Dragon Slayer sentado en una banca.

-Gajeel- grito la maga mientras se acercaba a él.

-Llegas tarde enana- le dijo el Redfox mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento, me demore más de lo que pensaba empacando- le dijo con un poco de tristeza en el rostro.

El dragon Slayer se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-Descuida enana, pero perdimos el tren- será mejor que vayamos a pie- dijo alegre el Redfox.

-¿Estás loco? Es muy lejos para irnos a pie- le replico Levy

-¿Dónde está Lily? No lo veo- dijo la pequeña maga mirando hacia todos lados.

-No vendrá, dijo que tiene asuntos en la ciudad- gruño el Dragon Slayer.

-Parece que solo somos tu y yo enana- dijo Gajeel mientras veía los trenes con desagrado.

La maga de escritura solida se sonrojo y dijo:

-Iré a comprar los boletos para el siguiente tren- dijo Levy alejándose para que el Redfox no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Oye, espera enana- pero cuando busco con la mirada ya no estaba.

-maldición, que haga lo que quiera- dijo

-ya volví- dijo la maga sonriendo.

El Dragon Slayer solo la miro y volvió su vista los trenes.

Ella se sentó a su lado y miro al cielo.

-Estaré sola con Gajeel- pensaba mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-¿Estás bien enana?- le pregunto al ver a Levy que se sonrojaba más.

-si descuida- le dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

El tren llego y ellos se subieron.

Apenas el tren arranco, Gajeel que se había sentado al lado de Levy se sentía mareado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gajeel?- le pregunto al mago al ver que su semblante estaba palido.

-Este maldito tren se mueve mucho- le dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

Ahora al igual que Natsu los transportes lo mareaban

La pequeña maga tomo la cabeza del Dragon Slayer y la recostó en su hombro, este se sonrojo bastante y miro a otro lado.

-Descansa- le dijo suavemente Levy., que también se había sonrojado.

-Gracias enana- dijo el redfox que trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Después de varias horas por fin llegaron a su destino.

Levy trato de despertar al Mago de hierro que dormía cómodo en su hombro.

-Ella huele bien- dijo el Redfox aun dormido.

La pequeña maga se puso totalmente roja.

-Ga-Gajeel y-ya llegamos- le dijo un poco nerviosa.

El se levanto y miro a la maga que estaba sonrojada, el se sonrojo también, sonrió muy levemente y salió del tren.

-Vamos enana- le dijo a Levy que no avanzaba.

-Está muy oscuro- dijo temerosa.

El Redfox recordó que ella le temía a la oscuridad, y ya era muy tarde, al parecer había un apagón en el pueblo y no había mucha luz

Chasqueo su lengua y se acerco a la maga, la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Mientras estés conmigo no tienes porque tener miedo- le dijo con seguridad.

La maga se sonrojo aun más que en el tren, aunque no se veía bien por la oscuridad.

-Está bien Gajeel- dijo la maga mientras apretó la mano del Mago de hierro y avanzaban.

Ella se sentía bien al lado del mago, se sentía protegida.

Llegaron a una parte más oscura y ella se aferro al brazo del dragon slayer.

este se sonrojo un poco y apretó la mano de la muchacha, haciéndole saber que no debía temer, esta se sonrojo y siguió aferrada del brazo del Dragon Slayer, todo esto mientras la oscuridad cubría los rostros de ambos magos.

Por fin llegaron al hotel, pero se encontraron algo que no esperaban.

-¡ ¿Qué?!-

Dijeron al unisonó ambos magos.

-Si señores, la reservación que hizo Fairy Tail, es la de la habitación de recién casados- Les dijo cortés mente el encargado.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado,no se si la historia va a un ritmo muy lento, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinion :) tratare de sacar el siguiente cap cuando mis ideas acerca de la historia se aclaren más XD

muchas gracias por leer :D


	3. Sentimientos

Buenas :D ya que no tengo muchas tareas (no quiero hacer tareas) termine la tercera parte de mi fic.

espero que lo disfruten y no se aburran leyendo XD

Todo lo relacionado con Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hrimo Mashima-sama

* * *

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos

* * *

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí enana?- Grito el Dragon Slayer, estaba muy ofuscado por la situación.

Aunque más que ofuscado, estaba apenado.

-No lo sé Gajeel, Mira-chan no me dijo nada de esto- dijo la maga que estaba como un tomate.

Quería que un hueco se abriera y se la tragara, no sabía cómo explicarle a Gajeel la situación y no quería que el pensara mal de ella, aunque se sentía felizmente nerviosa por pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto que el Dragon Slayer.

-Esa maldita mesera, la voy a descuartizar cuando volvamos- Bramaba el Dragon Syaler.

-Vamos Gajeel, ¿somos suficientemente maduros para dormir en el mismo cuarto verdad?- le dijo la maga de escritura solida tratando de sonar convencida

-Por supuesto, no soy ningún pervertido como el idiota de hielo- dijo Gajeel mientras miraba el mostrador.

Levy soltó una pequeña risa y avanzo al cuarto guiada por un botones del hotel.

-Espero que su novia y usted disfruten de su estadía- le dijo el hombre del mostrador al Redfox.

Este se puso colorado y grito:

-No somos novios, espero que mañana hayan habitaciones disponibles, o pondré este maldito hotel al revés- dijo mientras subía con fuerza las escaleras.

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance- dijo el hombre del mostrador.

Cuando el Dragon Slayer se acercaba al cuarto noto que la pequeña maga aun estaba en la entrada.

Noto que estaba muy colorada, pero no sabía porque.

-¿Qué te pasa enana?- pregunto el mago de hierro.

Pero ella no respondió

-Oye, que demonios te pasa enana- le dijo mas brusco.

Hasta que se paró en la entrada del cuarto.

Quedo igual que Levy.

El cuarto estaba lleno de corazones por todas partes, Era de un rojo intenso y tonalidades de rosado, la cama era doble y tenia forma de corazón, además tenia pétalos de rosa encima de ella, los sofás eran rojo intenso, tenían en sus mullidos cojines una botella con champan en una cubeta lleno de hielo, una música romántica llenaba el ambiente, que estaba perfumado con fragancias florales.

-Y-ya sé porque es la habitación de recién casados- dijo Levy con la voz temblorosa y casi humeando por el calor que sentía en su cara.

-Rugido del dragon…- dijo Gajeel con la cara roja.

Levy tapo la boca del mago y detuvo su ataque.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le grito Levy, el ataque del mago de hierro la saco del "shock".

-Este cuarto me disgusta- dijo el Redfox chasqueando la lengua.

-No nos quedara dinero si tenemos que pagar reparaciones en el hotel- dijo la pequeña maga ya más tranquila.

-Como sea, maldición- dijo el Redfox entrando al cuarto.

Tomo la botella de champan y la destapo, y la bebió directo de la botella.

-Oye Gajeel ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Levy inflando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos.

-Ya que la maldita mesera nos metió aquí, aprovechare los beneficios de este cuarto, ¿no lo crees así, "querida"?- dijo con un tono burlón y dando énfasis a la última palabra que dijo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo La maga entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa enana?- le dijo el Redfox riendo, Le gustaba molestar a la pequeña Levy.

-Me duchare- dijo ignorando al mago que bebía la champan.

-como quieras enana, por cierto, yo dormiré en la cama- le dijo a la maga que se adentraba en el cuarto.

-¿De qué hablas Gajeel?- se volteo en seguida.

-Como oíste- dijo el mago en un tono de autoridad

Ella lo miro fijamente, posando sus lindos ojos color chocolate en los de él y le dijo:

-yo soy la dama, yo debería dormir en la cama- dijo con un tono desafiante, no le importaba que él fuera más fuerte que ella, no se dejaría ganar.

-Oh, interesante ¿me estas desafiando enana?-se levanto del sofá con una sonrisa y la miro.

Y antes de que la maga pudiera decir algo él dijo:

-Yo necesito descansar mejor, si hay una pelea, seré quien necesite toda su fuerza.

Levy lo miro furiosa y dijo:

-Eres imposible Gajeel- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

De Gajeel solo escucho un:

-Gihi- él se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y siguió bebiendo su champan.

La pequeña maga solo sonrió y entro al baño con su equipaje.

-Se ve linda cuando lee, pero se ve aun más linda cuando se enoja- pensó el Redfox.

-maldición- exclamo como siempre que pensaba en la maga, ella nublaba sus ideas.

Siguió bebiendo la champan hasta terminarla y se levanto para saca unas cobijas y ponerlas en el sofá.

La maga salió del baño, ya cambiada para dormir.

Tenía un short y una blusa, ella había soltado su cabello de la bandana que usualmente lleva.

-Gracias Gajeel- dijo al ver que acomodaba una improvisada cama en el sofá.

-Gihi, descuida dormirás muy bien aquí enana- dijo riendo

-¿Qué le hiciste al sofá?- le pregunto y le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

-Descúbrelo tú, ¡Gihi!- rio una vez más el Dragon Slayer.

-Tal vez que tengamos que compartir habitación es bueno después de todo- pensó la maga mientras veía a Gajeel.

La risa de aquel hombre le encantaba, estaba feliz de escucharlo reír.

-Buenas noches Gajeel- dijo la pequeña maga a punto de acostarse en el sofá.

Cuando de repente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Oye! Bájame Gajeel- decía la Mcgarden, que había sido levantada con mucha facilidad de su blusa.

El mago podía ver la espalda de la maga, se sonrojo bastante y la arrojo a la cama.

-Buenas noches enana- dijo el mago mientras daba la vuelta y se acostaba en el sofá

Ella pudo ver el pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas del Dragon Slayer.

Sonrió ampliamente un poco ruborizada y dijo suavemente:

-Eres imposible Gajeel- con un dulve tono, ella sabía que él había escuchado, así que dirigió su vista al sofá y vio una mano que salía del espaldar.

Ella sonrió y se dejo llevar por el cansancio que tenia.

Era tal vez la 1 am cuando el mago de hierro escucho un ruido.

-¿Un enemigo?- pensó y se levanto sin hacer ruido.

No quería despertar y preocupar a la pequeña maga.

Se acerco a la fuente del ruido, cuando se percato que la fuente no era nadie más que la maga peli-azul.

-Maldición ¿ella ronca?- se pregunto mentalmente.

Cuando se acerco, se dio cuenta que sus cobijas estaban casi en el suelo, estaba destapada, los ruidos que hacia eran por el frio.

Acerco su rostro al de la pequeña maga y la vio, ahí, dormir plácidamente, el sonrió:

-Eres una molestia, enana- susurro suavemente cerca de su oído.

Se quito su túnica y la puso encima de la maga.

-será más difícil que se destape con ella encima- pensó.

Y la tapo de nuevo con la cobijas.

-Descansa enana- dijo aun más suave con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

-Gajeel yo…yo te…- el mago de hierro quedo helado donde estaba.

¿Qué había dicho la maga?

Se acerco solo para ver que ella aun seguía dormida.

-Ella lo… ¿qué?- se quedo pensando en las palabras de la maga hasta que cayó dormido.

Al otro día:

La pequeña maga abría lentamente sus ojos, adecuándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Hasta que, de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa- grito la maga.

-¡ ¿Qué pasa?!- se levanto Gajeel de golpe transformando su brazo en espada.

-¿Q-que hace tu túnica acá?- grito Levy mientras cerraba los ojos de vergüenza.

-¿Eh?- dijo el mago, hasta que recordó, se puso rojo y grito.

-E-espera enana no es lo que piensas- decía aun más rojo.

Levy trato de calmarse, respiro profundo, miro hacia la ventana y dijo:

-pervertido- con un tono burlón aunque aun estaba ruborizada.

-Maldita sea enana, no soy ningún pervertido, ya te lo había dicho- grito El redfox mientras la maga reía.

-Bien, explícame lo que paso Gajeel, dijo ella.

Chasqueo su lengua y empezó:

-En la madrugada escuche ruidos extraños, así que me levante para ver que era, y resulto que eras tú enana- decía el Redfox mirando a la maga.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que ronco?- se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas.

-Déjame terminar maldita sea, mujer imprudente- le dijo.

Y antes de que esta pudiera reclamarle prosiguió.

-estabas toda destapada, hacías ruido porque tenias frio, te mueves mucho al dormir- dijo Gajeel.

Esta se sonrojo y el prosiguió como si no le importara:

-Así que te puse mi túnica encima, pensé que sería más difícil que te la quitaras durmiendo, y luego te tape de nuevo y seguí durmiendo- le contaba a la maga que lo miraba con intensidad.

El se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada hacia una ventana y dijo:

-no es lo que estabas pensando- dijo fríamente.

-Sabía que no hiciste nada raro- dijo la maga mirando el suelo un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Solo quería molestarte un rato- agrego mientras seguía mirando el suelo con el mismo semblante.

Hasta que.

-No es momento de deprimirse enana, tenemos una misión que hacer- le dijo el mago de hierro, extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Ella la tomo y le ofreció una sonrisa, a lo que el mago chasqueo la lengua y dio una pequeña risa de lado.

-Tomare un baño- dijo Levy mientras se quitaba la túnica de Gajeel.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Levy, le dio un corto abrazo y entro al baño.

El mago de hierro quedo como una estatua mientras veía a la maga.

Cuando esta salió un momento del baño para decirle:

-y recuerda no espiarme Gajeel pervertido- le guiño un ojo y entro a bañarse.

-Maldita enana, que no soy un pervertido- grito y soltó una pequeña risa.

Recordó las palabras que dijo en sueños la maga.

Se puso rojo y sonrió.

-Me estoy volviendo blando, maldita sea- pensó.

-Aunque con ella puedo permitirlo- dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba la cara de la maga durmiendo.

Acerco su túnica y la olfateo:

-Aun tiene su aroma- dijo muy suavemente.

Se puso la túnica, el ya se había bañado, se levanto antes que la pequeña maga, pero ella no se despertó cuando se baño.

Cuando ya estaba lista salieron del hotel.

-Según lo que me dijo Mira-chan, las runas deberían estar por acá cerca- dijo la maga viendo un mapa.

-Yo no confiaría en las palabras de esa bruja- dijo Gajeel con tono de burla.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando, aunque aun era temprano, habían salido bastante temprano del hotel.

-Las encontré- Exclamo la maga con alegría.

-Gihi, muy bien enana- dijo el Redfox viendo los símbolos.

-¿Qué dicen?- dijo con curiosidad, ya que el no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Dicen: Un alma está encerrada, solo otra alma la podrá liberar, aunque solo una saldrá entera, la vida es efímera, ¿tomaras el riesgo de entrar?- Levy se quedo un poco asustada con la runa.

-Muy bien enana, te lo encargo- dijo el Redfox haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-¿De qué hablas Gajeel? Le pregunto Levy, que no entendía lo que había dicho el mago.

-Mientras muelo a golpes al que este allí abajo tú tendrás que quitar estas runas- dijo con un tono tenebroso.

-No lo hagas Gajeel, es muy peligroso- dijo Levy preocupada.

-Gihi, descuida, confió plenamente en ti enana- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo.

-Además, si alguien se tiene que preocupar es el que este ahí abajo- dicho esto convirtió su puño en un pico y rompió el suelo, entrando en la zona de las runas.

Levy se apresuro a reescribir las runas, temía que pudiera pasarle algo a Gajeel, cuando de pronto escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente de la tumba.

-¡Gajeel!- grito la maga asustada de lo que haya podido pasar adentro. Solo le quedaba apresurarse y entrar.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo, tratare de acelerar un poco, siento que transcurre lento :P, dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les ha parecido ^^, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo :3 saludos :D XD


	4. Reacciones

Bueno, este es el cuarto cap de mi fic, me demore un poco en subirlo porque no sabia muy bien como seguir la historia, y me ocupe en otras cosas XD, esta un poco extenso y este cap tiene Nalu, dije que la historia lo tendria :P, esta un poco extenso el cap, espero no se aburran

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Capitulo 4: Reacciones

-¡Gajeel!- gritaba la pequeña maga que ya había reescrito las runas.

La velocidad con la que lo hizo fue increíble, a diferencia que la ultima vez, las reescribió muy rápido, tal vez por la experiencia que ya tenía o tal vez por el afán en entrar y asegurarse de que el Redfox se encontrara a salvo.

La maga se adentro en la tumba, era un túnel oscuro así que no avanzó mucho de la entrada, mientras gritaba el nombre del mago.

Vio que una silueta se acercaba desde la oscuridad, ella temía lo peor.

Pero cuando se fue aclarando un poco la silueta vio que era un hombre alto, con largo pelo negro y escucho un

-Gihi- retumbando desde la figura que se acercaba

Esto la tranquilizo, ella libero unas lágrimas, y cuando el mago estaba a su lado le dijo llorando:

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo mientras lo miraba llorando.

El la miro a los ojos y se sintió un poco mal, no quería que la pequeña maga estuviera triste.

Con su mano le limpio las lágrimas y acaricio levemente su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no te volveré a preocupar- Le dijo con un tono serio.

Ella sentía que él lo dijo en serio, lo miro y le ofreció una sonrisa, a lo que el mago también le sonrió y le dijo:

-Por cierto, buen trabajos con las runas enana, sabía que podía confiar en ti- le dijo mientras la despeinaba un poco.

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió.

Al salir de la tumba se dio cuenta que el mago llevaba algo en su hombro, o más bien alguien.

-¿Quién es ese?- le pregunto la maga sorprendida

Y antes de que el mago le respondiera ella le pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Y que fue esa explosión que escuche?- dijo Levy con más curiosidad que angustia.

-Gihi, ese fui yo- rio el mago mientras dejaba su carga en el suelo.

Hace un rato en la tumba:

-Maldición, ¿es que no hay nadie aquí?- se pregunto el Dragon Slayer, hasta que escucho una voz que dijo:

-Por fin alguien entró- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la tumba.

-Estaba empezando a pensar que nadie entraría- dijo el hombre misterioso.

Era un hombre de unos 30 años, estaba vestido con un traje de copa, era elegante una barba bien afeitada y un sombrero.

-Gihi, me divertiré contigo un rato- dijo el Dragon Slayer sonriendo.

-Comete esto, tú eres mi boleto de salida- dijo el hombre.

Este ree-equipo unas pistolas y antes de que el mago de hierro pudiera hacer algo este disparo.

-Disparo en triple cadena de hierro- grito el hombre apuntando a la cara del Dragon Slayer.

El Redfox no se movió para esquivarlos, el hombre creía que había acabado con él.

-Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo el hombre confiado hasta que escucho una voz que lo aterro.

-Gihi, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? Yo te maté- grito el hombre asustado.

-Solo seguí tu consejo y me comí tus balas, gracias por la comida- dijo el mago limpiándose la boca.

-Ahora que ya comí, es mi turno para atacar- dijo riendo.

El hombre se aterro con la cara del Dragon Slayer.

-Aliento del dragon de hierro- bramo el maestro de hierro, causando una gran explosión en la tumba, y dejando inconsciente al hombre.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo la maga llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Eres muy precipitado Gajeel, pudiste lastimar a este hombre- dijo con un tono un poco burlón.

-lo siento enana, tratare de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez- dijo el Redfox con un tono aun más burlón.

Se dedicaron un par de sonrisas, hasta que el hombre despertó:

-No me mates por favor, te daré lo que quieras- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Este soltó una carcajada.

-Gajeel- le dijo la maga con una mirada de reproche.

-Tsk, no me dejas divertirme enana. Le dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Descuide señor, somos magos y nuestra misión es encargarnos de los problemas que han causado estas runas- Dijo la McGarden mirando a aquel hombre misterioso

-Oh muchas gracias jovencita- dijo el hombre agradecido.

-Ahora- dijo la maga interrumpiendo al señor.

-Necesito que por favor nos diga todo lo que sabe de quien hizo estas runas- le dijo la maga con una mirada más seria.

Los dos magos se sentaron para ver lo que el sujeto les tenía que decir.

-No sé mucho de ellos, solo sé que son unos bandidos reconocidos, su base se encuentra en Freesia city pero exactamente no sé donde, en esta zona hay más runas, eso dijeron los tipos que me metieron ahí, por favor ayúdennos- dijo el tipo con cara de preocupación.

-Descuide señor, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance- dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, me tengo que ir, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi- dijo el extraño hombre levantándose y retirándose del lugar.

Cuando aquel hombre estaba alejado del lugar, el Dragon Slayer dijo:

-No me da confianza ese tipo- dijo con una mirada seria.

-Tienes razón Gajeel, algo oculta aquel hombre- le secundo la McGarden.

-Debemos prepararnos para la pelea con esos tipos, lo más probable es que ese idiota sea parte de ellos- dijo el mago de hierro mirando con preocupación a la pequeña maga.

Esta se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo al mago, este se sonrojo, no sabía el motivo de ese abrazo.

-A tu lado sé que estoy segura- dijo la maga mientras se aferraba al mago.

Este solo sonrió y deslizo un brazo por detrás de la maga para abrazarla, estuvieron así por un momento, hasta que el mago dijo.

-Debemos encargarnos de las demás runas enana- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tienes razón- susurro la maga mientras se separaba del mago.

-Vamos enana- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

A lo que una sonriente McGarden dijo:

-Si-.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me pregunto como habrán pasado la noche, jujuju- decía una sonriente Maga de pelo blanco.

Esta escuchó una voz que la llamo, se giro para ver quién era.

-Buenos días maestro- Dijo con la sonrisa de siempre la Strauss.

-Hola Mira-chan- Dijo el Maestro.

-¿Sabes donde esta Levy? No el encuentro por acá- dijo el maestro con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Ella salió en una misión- Dijo Mirajane.

-¿Con quién? Jet y Droy están en el gremio- se pregunto el mago en voz alta.

Y antes de que la maga de pelo blanco le respondiera el dijo de golpe.

-Espera, no me digas que fue a esa misión- dijo más preocupado el maestro.

-Sí, esa misma- dijo la maga con la misma alegría de siempre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mira? Te dije que esa misión podría ser peligrosa, y tal vez el causante de todo sea un mago que se equipara a la clase S, no es un juego, Levy podría estar en peligro- dijo el maestro bastante preocupado, pero no grito para no alarmar al resto del gremio.

-Descuide maestro, ella no fue sola, fue con Gajeel- dijo la siempre sonriente Mirajane.

-Mmmm, se que Gajeel es muy fuerte, pero tal vez su enemigo lo sea más- dijo el maestro pensativo.

-Descuide maestro, si es para proteger a Levy, el poder de Gajeel crecerá y crecerá hasta superar a su enemigo, el es confiable- le dijo Mirajane al maestro con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Espero que no te equivoques Mira- dijo el maestro, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del gremio, una maga de pelo rubio se preguntaba.

-Mmm, una misión… no con Natsu no servirá- seguía pensando.

-Tal vez una simple salida podría servir- dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

-Nat…-

Fue interrumpida por una bola de fuego que casi la quema, se dio vuelta para ver qué pasaba, Salamander estaba peleando con el mago de hielo, quien sabe porque, era una de sus peleas habituales.

-¡Natsu!- dijo la maga y le dio un coscorrón al mago de fuego.

-Lucy, ¿qué te pasa, porque me golpeas?- grito el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Acompáñame a comer algo- dijo con una sonrisa la maga rubia mientras lo tomó de la oreja y lo saco del gremio.

-Lucy por fin hizo su movimiento- dijo el mago de hielo mientras se desnudaba.

-¡no te desnudes!-

Gritaron todos en el gremio.

Afuera la maga le dijo al mago de pelo rosa, al cual ya había soltado.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- dijo La maga estelar con una sonrisa y un poco de color en sus mejillas.

-Claro, vamos- dijo el mago de pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad.

-¡Natsu! Deja de comerte el fuego de las velas- dijo la maga molesta.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero este fuego sabe bien- dijo el mago que seguía comiéndose el fuego de las velas.

-Olvídalo- dijo con resignación la maga.

Un mesero se acercaba y ella le dijo.

-¿Me puede traer un postre por favor? Y un plato lleno de fuego, gracias- le dijo la maga al mesero con una mirada tierna.

El mesero la miro con cara de extrañado, asintió y se retiro.

El mago de fuego la miro y dio una gran sonrisa.

La maga estelar se sonrojo.

El mago se preguntaba por qué la maga que había sonrojado.

Pero se olvido de eso cuando trajeron la comida.

Era un rico pastel y un plato lleno de llamas.

-Buen provecho- dijo el mago impaciente.

La maga estelar sonrió y se dedico a comer su postre.

Pagaron y salieron del restaurante.

-Que bien comí- dijo el mago de fuego sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo la maga con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando estaban en la calle el Dragon Slayer de fuego se dio cuenta que la maga tenía un poco de crema en la boca.

El se acerco, dejando solo unos pocos centímetros de diferencia entre sus labios.

Lucy sintió como su cara ardía, pensaba que el mago la iba a besar, así que ella cerró sus ojos para acercar sus labios a los del mago de fuego.

Cuando de repente sintió algo en su boca, no eran los labios del Dragon Slayer de fuego, abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que el mago estaba saboreándose un dedo.

-Tenías un poco de crema del ponqué, así que te la quite- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto Natsu- dijo la maga que aun estaba muy sonrojada.

Se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa, cuando sintió que era retenida desde su muñeca.

Se dio la vuelta, era Natsu sosteniendo su muñeca, sonrió con un poco de color en su rostro y dijo:

-Pero soy tu tonto- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La maga se puso más roja aun, lo miro y antes de que pudiera decir algo el mago de fuego empezó a reír.

-Deberías ver tu cara, estás toda roja jajaja- decía el mago entre risas.

La maga se enojo, y trato de irse, pero el mago sostenía su mano, se volteo para gritarle que la soltara, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con la sonrisa del Dragon Slayer y este le dijo:

-Vamos Lucy- con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo la maga apretando su mano, y entrelazando sus dedos con los del mago, a lo que el Dragon Slayer de fuego se sonrojo, pero no soltó su mano de la maga.

-Jajaja deberías ver tu cara- dijo Lucy bromeando.

El mago solo le saco la lengua, sonrió y siguieron avanzando.

-Se gusstan- dijo enrollando su lengua un pequeño gato azul que vio toda la escena desde lejos.

-o-o-o-o-

-Creo que estás son las ultimas- dijo cansada la pequeña maga de escritura solida.

-Por fin, ya estaba aburrido de esto- dijo el mago de hierro.

-Pero si no has hecho nada Gajeel, en todas las runas que hemos reescrito solo en la primera había alguien- dijo en un tono un poco burlón la maga peli-azul.

Chasqueo su lengua pero se quedo pensativo en las palabras de la maga.

-¿Pasa algo Gajeel? le pregunto la maga al ver la duda en su rostro.

-tienes razón, desde que encontramos a ese sujeto, el resto de runas han estado vacías, no hay duda, ese idiota es un espía- dijo mirando seriamente a la maga.

-Tienes razón, no podemos confiar en ese sujeto- dijo la maga.

-Escuchame enana- dijo Gajeel totalmente serio.

La maga de pelo azul volcó su atención totalmente en el Dragon Slayer.

-Lo más probable es que los tontos que hicieron esto, nos estén esperando, enana, tienes que tener cuidado, trataran de atacarte a ti primero, por poder reescribir las runas, tal vez tengan trampas de runas en el lugar, así que no quiero que te separes ni un momento de mi ¿entendiste?- dijo el mago mirándola fijamente.

-Está bien Gajeel, estaré a tu lado sin importar que pase- le dijo la maga sonriéndole.

El mago se sonrojo un poco y se puso de pie.

-Vámonos al hotel, ya es tarde- dijo mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Está bien- dijo la maga con una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y empezaron a avanzar, pero de repente la maga tropezó.

-¿Qué pasó enana?- dijo el Redfox con un tono despreocupado sabiendo que no era nada grave.

-Lo siento Gajeel, me tropecé- dijo la maga con una risa nerviosa.

Se puso de pie, pero al momento de dar un paso se cayó de nuevo.

-Rayos- dijo la maga por lo bajo.

Se había torcido el pie.

-Ahora seré una carga para Gajeel- pensó deprimida mientras miraba el suelo.

Cerro sus ojos un momento para pensar en cómo avanzar, cuando sintió que era levantada del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pensó antes de abrir sus ojos.

Cuando escucho una voz.

-Eres una molestia enana- dijo el Redfox mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

Ella no abrió sus ojos, solo dio una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Gajeel… Gracias- dijo suavemente mientras se recostaba en el pecho del mago, podía escuchar como su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta, pero solo siguió recostada ahí.

El mago solo chasqueo su lengua.

La maga abrió un poco sus ojos para ver el rostro del mago, ella se sintió feliz al ver que el mago tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cerró de nuevo sus ojos y se durmió en los brazos del Dragon Slayer.

Llegaron al hotel.

El encargado al verlos dijo:

-Señor, ya tenemos habitaciones disponibles- dijo mientras ojeaba un libro de registros.

-Descuide, no cambiaremos de cuarto, mañana nos largaremos de aquí, así que no vale la pena- dijo el Redfox mientras subía las escaleras.

-Que tenga una buena velada señor- dijo el hombre del mostrador.

El mago no dijo nada y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto entró y dejo a la maga en la cama, busco un vendaje pero no encontró un botiquín, así que rasgo un pedazo de su túnica para vendar el pie de la maga.

-Muy bien, con esto estará sano mañana- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

Metió a la maga en las cobijas, y de nuevo le puso su túnica encima para que no sintiera frio.

El la miro, y acerco su rostro al de la maga, estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

El veía como dormía plácidamente, esa linda maga que lo descontrolaba, era la única que lo hacía sentir así, la única que nublaba sus pensamientos, la que aparecía de la nada en su cabeza.

El acorto aun más la distancia, podía sentir la respiración de la maga, estaba un poco agitada, como él, pero no presto atención a eso.

El quería acortar aun más la distancia entre ellos, pero se detuvo donde estaba, acerco sus labios, y le dio un beso en la frente a la maga de pelo azul.

-¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?- pensó el mago con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Descansa enana- dijo suavemente el mago.

-Descansa Gajeel- dijo una voz muy suave.

El se giro y vio a la maga con los ojos abiertos, ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa.

Esta al ver al redfox le dedico una sonrisa más tierna y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

-Maldición- dijo el mago mientras se dirigía al sofá para dormir.

-Esta chica me volverá loco- dijo suavemente para si mismo y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente.

La pequeña maga abría sus ojos y vio una silueta en la ventana.

-Buenos días Gajeel- dijo la maga ruborizada recordando lo que paso en la noche.

-Buenos días enana- dijo el mago de hierro pensando en lo mismo.

-Alístate enana, saldremos pronto a la ciudad- dijo el mago aun ruborizado mientras veía por la ventana.

-Está bien- dijo la maga sin mirarlo, ella sabía que sería incomodo, pero no esperaba alguna reacción en especial del mago, ni siquiera ella sabia como actuar.

Después de ducharse y vestirse estaban listos para irse.

-Gracias por todo- dijo la maga al encargado del hotel.

-Espero que la pareja haya disfrutado su estancia aquí- dijo el encargado serio como siempre.

Ella se puso roja y siguió el camino al lado del mago.

-¿Tu pie ya está bien?- le pregunto el mago por fin mirándola.

-Sí, muchas gracias Gajeel- dijo la maga con una sonrisa.

El sonrió de lado, y la maga también, sentía que lo que paso anoche era una prueba, aunque fuera muy pequeña de que lo que sentía era correspondido, una pequeña esperanza crecía en el corazón de la maga.

-Gihi, muy bien, vamos a Freesia city les partiremos el trasero a esos idiotas- dijo el mago con una sonrisa confiada y alzando un puño.

La maga soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, vamos, juntos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y miro al mago.

Este la miro y sonrió.

Entonces tomaron su camino para la batalla final.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Me quedo un poco extenso:P, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de subir el próximo pronto ^^ dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio :P muchas gracias por leer. ^^


	5. Confesiones

Buenas =D, ¿como están? espero que bien, no había actualizado porque estaba leyendo rave master XD y se supone que tengo trabajos, pero preferí escribir este capitulo :P

Espero que disfruten este cap :)

Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima :)

* * *

Capitulo 5: Confesiones

* * *

Ya se dirigían a la ciudad, estaban preparados para la pelea, pero había un reto que el Dragon Slayer debía enfrentar primero.

-Este m-maldito t-tren se mueve m-mucho- decía Gajeel tapando su boca con sus manos.

-Es la única manera de llegar rápido a Fresiaa city- dijo la maga mirando al pobre Gajeel mareado.

Ella como en su primer viaje tomo la cabeza del mago y la puso en su hombro, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados, pero tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos pensaban que querían que el tren nunca se detuviera, y pudieran estar así por siempre.

Pero pronto llegaron a su destino.

Gajeel salió un poco un poco mareado del tren, apoyándose en la pequeña maga para avanzar.

Después de que pudo mantenerse en pie por sí solo, la maga tomo su mano un poco ruborizada, el se ruborizo también pero simplemente dio una sonrisa de lado y avanzaron.

Ellos avanzaron a través de la ciudad para llegar al hotel.

El Dragon Slayer revisaba cada vez con su mirada y su olfato si los estaban siguiendo, pero no encontró nada.

El se sentía preocupado, no quería que le pasara nada a la pequeña maga de pelo azul, tal vez empezaba a entender las palabras de Lily, y sentía que debía darle a conocer sus sentimientos a la maga.

Aunque él no estaba seguro de que sentía.

Pero eso debía esperar, primero tenía que estar totalmente concentrado en la misión, no podía permitirse debilidad, su pequeña maga podría salir lastimada, y eso él jamás se lo perdonaría.

La maga solo veía el rostro del Dragon Slayer preguntándose en que estaba pensando, sin saber que ella era lo único en su cabeza.

Llegaron al hotel y cuando entraron el mago con un tono gruñón le pregunto al encargado.

-Venimos de Fairy Tail ¿la habitación de recién casados fue reservada para nosotros?- dijo el mago poniendo su mano fuertemente en el mostrador y arqueando una ceja.

La maga de pelo azul soltó una pequeña risa ante la reacción de mago, la verdad es que ella quería compartir de nuevo una habitación con el mago de hierro.

El hombre del mostrador miro al mago con frialdad y sin inmutarse, reviso la agenda de registro con un tono sobrio dijo:

-No señor la habitación que fue reservada para ustedes es una habitación corriente- dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba una carta al Dragon Slayer.

El mago miro la carta con perplejidad y se la dio a la maga de escritura solida para que la leyera.

-Lee esto enana- dijo mientras ella la abría para leerla.

-Queridos amigos, lo siento pero la reserva en el anterior hotel fue tan costosa, que solo pude reservar la habitación más barata de este, aunque tiene baño no tiene muebles, solo una cama doble, lo siento espero que no les moleste, diviértanse.

Con cariño Mirajane- la maga termino de leer la carta y miro al mago con un poco de color en su rostro.

-Voy a matar a esa maldita tabernera- bramo el dragon slayer mientras alzaba su puño.

El encargado del hotel no les dio importancia a los magos, le dijo a un hombre que llevara sus maletas y los guiara a su cuarto.

-Maldición esto es más molesto que en el pueblo anterior- decía el mago con las manos en los bolsillos.

La maga solo seguía en silencio con el color apoderándose de su rostro, la idea de una sola cama rondaba su mente.

Este la miraba sin comprender bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la maga, ya que este ya tenía planeado dormir en el suelo.

Llegaron por fin al cuarto, era todo lo opuesto al anterior, de un simple gris las paredes, un baño en un lado y una cama doble, nada más.

-maldita tabernera imprudente- decía el mago de hierro.

Se la había pasado insultando a la maga todo el camino al cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Achu- estornudaba la maga albina en el gremio.

-Vaya, para que alguien habla de mi jejeje- dijo para sí misma la alegre maga.

Y mientras la maga servia una cerveza para algún mago, veía como la relación entre la rubia y el Dragon Slayer de fuego crecía.

Estos se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas a través del gremio.

Hasta que un ataque de hielo saco de su trance al mago de fuego.

Este solo grito y empezó una pelea en gremio como siempre.

-Espero que Levy-chan se este divirtiendo- dijo la maga rubia mientras veía como todos peleaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La maga de pelo azul, solo entró al cuarto y se recostó en la cama.

-Descuida Gajeel, sobrevivimos al anterior, sobreviviremos a este- le dijo la maga mirándolo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Este solo chasqueo la lengua y volteo su mirada a la ventana.

Se puso más serio, lo que a la maga le sorprendió un poco.

El ambiente se sentía tenso hasta que el mago rompió el silencio.

-Escúchame enana, mañana buscaremos donde está la guarida de esos tipos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, mientras descansamos, ellos podrían estar preparándose para la batalla contra nosotros, tenemos que atacar lo antes posible- el dijo todo esto mientras miraba a la maga con preocupación.

Ella entendía que él estaba preocupado por ella, esto la lleno de felicidad, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido que siempre.

Se sentó en la cama y miro al mago, con una ternura que hizo que él se sonrojara al instante.

-Se que a tu lado no me pasara nada Gajeel- dijo la maga con una sonrisa.

El mago solo miro la ventana aun sonrojado.

-Solo no te distraigas enana- dijo.

A lo que ella asintió aun con su sonrisa.

-Muy bien, es hora de tomar un baño y a dormir- decía la maga que se estiraba y se levantaba de la cama.

El viaje en el tren había sido un poco largo y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Mientras la maga tomaba su ducha, el Dragon Slayer pensaba en las palabras de Lily.

-Los sentimientos dan fortaleza ¿Eh?- pensaba el mago mirando al techo.

Había acomodado unas cuantas cobijas en el suelo. Estaba preparado para dormir ahí.

El seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Lily, en sus tiempos en Phantom Lord jamás habría pensado en algo así, el antes creía que los sentimientos eran solo tonterías que te distraen de la pelea.

Pero ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail, se preguntaba si aun pensaba así, sus pensamientos no eran claros, lo único claro era la figura de una maga adicta a los libros.

Nunca había experimentado algo así.

Se sentía ¿asustado?

Esto era raro en el.

-Maldición, debo dejar de pensar en tonterías- dijo con la mirada pérdida en el pecho.

La maga de pelo azul salió del baño, con una toalla cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, y una más pequeña enrollado su pelo azul.

El mago de hierro al verla se sonrojo inmediatamente y fijo su vista en otro lugar.

-Lo siento Gajeel, olvide mi ropa acá- dijo sonrojada mientras tomaba una maleta y volvía al baño.

El mago se sentía más confundido que antes, verla a ella hacía que mundo temblara.

Ella salió con su ropa para dormir, una blusa y un short, como en el hotel anterior.

-¿Dormirás en el suelo?- le pregunto a la maga mientras veía a Gajeel recostado en unas mantas.

-Si enana, tu duerme en la cama- dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

Ella noto su mirada y se sonrojo un poco, a lo que el mago giro su vista.

-Podemos dormir en la misma cama- dijo ella con un tono de vergüenza y después se sintió más avergonzada al pensar en la idea.

El mago se sonrojo también, pero trato de disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

-Descuida enana, estaré bien acá, descansa bien, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana- dijo mientras se acostaba para que no viera su rostro enrojecido.

Ella solo dijo suavemente, con un tono arrullador.

-Descansa Gajeel- mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Enana, yo quería decirte que…-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Nada, mejor olvídalo, descansa enana- dijo el mago en un tono bajo.

Ella sentía que su cara iba a explotar, ¿Qué le quería decir Gajeel que no tuvo el valor de decirlo? O no estaba seguro de lo que diría.

Con esas ideas en la mente, la maga por fin concilio el sueño.

El mago dormía, pero no por mucho, sintió un olor extraño que se acercaba a su cuarto.

El estaba alerta por miedo de que le pasara algo a la pequeña maga que dormía plácidamente.

Se levanto, no había duda, alguien se acercaba.

Se fijo de que nadie se acercara por otro lado.

Entonces salió del cuarto, se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos.

Al poco rato entro el mago de hierro con 4 tipos amarrados.

Estaban totalmente noqueados, y por las cadenas no se podrían mover aunque quisieran.

El miro a la maga que aun seguía dormida y soltó un suspiro de alivio, no quería preocuparla.

Los matones no soltaron información pero no la necesitaba, sabia donde conseguirla.

Se sentó en la cama doble y trato de dormir, al lado de la maga, cuidándola.

Por la mañana.

La maga abría sus ojos, y sintió como el color subía a su rostro al ver al mago de hierro ahí, sentado en la cama, dormido.

No sabía en qué momento se paso a la cama.

Pero su expresión cambio al ver a los 4 tipos atados en el cuarto y con sangre en sus rostros.

Iba a grita, pero una mano tapo su boca y escucho en su oído.

-No hagas ruido enana- escucho en su oído la voz del Dragon Slayer.

Ella podía sentir su respiración en su oreja, y se sonrojo, pero no era momento para eso, quería saber porque había unos sujetos golpeados en la habitación.

-Estos idiotas trataron de atacarnos mientras dormíamos, así que los intercepté en el pasillo y me divertí con ellos, gihi-

Dijo el mago mientras soltaba a la pequeña maga.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-Vístete enana saldremos ya- le dijo mientras la miraba.

Ella estaba confundida, pero le hizo caso al mago, si los atacaron en plena noche lo harían de nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba lista, el Dragon Slayer le dijo.

-Enana ten mucho cuidado, esto empieza ahora- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Si, daré todo de mí para ayudarte Gajeel- dijo ella con seguridad.

El mago sonrió y salieron del cuarto.

Antes de que el empleado del lobby pudiera hacer algo, una barra de hierro lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¿Gajeel qué haces?- dijo la maga tratando de que el mago soltara al hombre.

-Escucha enana, este idiota es su cómplice, es imposible que supieran donde estábamos hospedados, o nuestro cuarto, no sin ayuda- decía el mago mientras apretaba más a aquel sujeto.

La maga se quedo un segundo pensando y le dio la razón a Gajeel, era muy sospechoso que supieran exactamente a donde ir.

-Donde está la base maldito idiota- gritaba Gajeel al sujeto.

-No te dire nada mago de pacotilla, nuestro jefe acabara cont- fue interrumpido por un golpe que le tumbo un diente.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡donde está la base!- Gritaba un iracundo Gajeel.

-Está bien está bien- dijo el hombre antes de que otro golpe se estampara en su rostro.

Levy estaba un poco asustada, no había visto al mago tan exaltado antes, sentía miedo.

-Está en el sur de la ciudad, la mansión blanca, ahí está nuestro jefe- dijo el hombre, que perdió el conocimiento con un golpe del mago.

-Bien vamos- dijo Gajeel.

Avanzaba a paso firme, hasta que sintió que algo lo retenía por la cintura.

Se giro un una expresión asesina en su rostro, pero cambio al instante al ver el rostro empapado en lagrimas de la maga de pelo azul.

-Por favor, detente Gajeel- decía entre sollozos la maga.

-No quiero verte así, no quiero- decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del mago y estallaba en llanto.

El Dragon Slayer sentía como si lo hubieran atravesado con una espada, no podía soportar ver a la maga llorar, y era por su culpa.

La tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo.

Ella sentía como su aflicción desaparecía entre el abrazo del Dragon Slayer.

-Lo siento enana, no me volverás a ver así, lo prometo, estaba cegado por pensar que te hubieran podido haber lastimado- ella noto el tono del mago, era triste.

-Discúlpame enana, en verdad lo siento- podía sentir el dolor en su voz.

La maga de pelo azul lo miro, y vio una expresión de tristeza en el rostro del mago.

Ella abrazo al mago y se recostó en su pecho con una sonrisa.

-me gusta tu sonrisa Gajeel, así que borra esa expresión de tu rostro, vamos a acabar con los tipos malos, juntos.

Ella alzo su rostro para ver el del mago, la expresión ahora era de sorpresa, pero cambio por una sonrisa.

-Gihi, está bien enana vamos, juntos- dijo el mago mirando los ojos chocolate de la maga.

Emprendieron su camino con seguridad, ambos confiaban uno en el otro, podrían vencer cualquier problema.

-Ahí es- decía la maga señalando una mansión.

-Tienes razón enana, ya es hora ¿estás lista?- dijo mirándola.

-Si- y la maga dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Una explosión se dio lugar en la mansión, al parecer no esperaban compañía, un sujeto estaba colocando runas sin éxito, ya que la explosión lo interrumpió.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, los bandidos escucharon.

-Aliento del dragon de hierro-

-Solid script: fire-

La mitad de los sujetos salió volando, y desde la nube de polvo se divisaban 2 magos.

-Gihi, empieza la fiesta- dijo el Dragon Slayer haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Recuerda no alejarte de mi enana- dijo el mago y le dio una mirada a su compañera.

-Sí, descuida Gajeel- dijo y sonrió.

Después de un rato ya solo quedaban tres en pie en toda la mansión.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail y el líder de la banda, que no se había movido de su asiento en toda la batalla.

-Muy bien, solo queda su líder- pensaba la maga de escritura solida.

Pero estaba un poco preocupada, el Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba bastante herido y cansado, había recibido varios ataques para proteger a la pequeña maga, además había gastado gran parte de su energía.

-Gajeel, por favor no te esfuerces de más- dijo la maga con deje de preocupación.

-Descuida enana, puedo ganarle a este payaso- dijo con una sonrisa, pero jadeando, estaba cansado.

-Te ayudare- dijo la maga creando una palabra en el aire.

-¿Hierro? Dijo el mago mientras veía el bloque caer frente a él, Gihi gracias enana- dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

-Oh, así que comes hierro- decía el jefe.

-Entonces la prioridad es deshacerse de esa pequeña sabandija a tu lado- dijo con un tono soberbio mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Levy.

-Maldito, si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, no te alcanzaran 100 vida para arrepentirte- grito terminando de comer el hierro.

-Eso quiero verlo mago de Fairy Tail- y creó una espada de relámpago mientras se abalanzaba contra la maga.

La blandió y un grito resonó en el cuarto.

Cuando la maga abrió sus ojos, vio al mago sosteniendo la espada con su mano, estaba sangrando.

-Te lo dije, ahora no esperes piedad- dijo el mago con un tono serio.

La maga recordó lo que paso por la mañana, pero no sentía esa aura asesina que había sentido en el mago antes, eso la tranquilizo un poco, no quería verlo fuera de control de nuevo.

Después de un rato, un jadeante Gajeel seguía de pie, y su enemigo en el suelo, ahora sabía que no debía meterse con la maga de pelo azul, se podía ver una expresión de miedo en el rostro de aquel sujeto noqueado.

Estaba bastante lastimado, y con sangre en su cuerpo, la batalla no había sido sencilla.

-Lo lograste- dijo la maga mirando al mago con unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

-Gihi, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Escúchame Levy- dijo el mago viendo fijamente a la maga.

Ella se sorprendió, es la primera vez que escuchaba que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Levy yo te…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se desplomo inconsciente.

-¡Gajeel!- grito la maga llorando al ver al mago cayendo al suelo.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, Espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo este cap x.x, reviews por favor? C: C: C: xD ya esta a punto de terminar, asi que gracias por leer :) saludos ^^


	6. Actos

Buenaaaaaaaas :DDD hace mucho no actualizo, estuve de vacaciones y me ha dado pereza y no estaba seguro de como continuar XD, este cap es más que todo Nalu, para terminar la historia con ambas parejas espero disfruten muchoo leyendo este cap ^^.

Ningun personaje de fairy tail me pertenece, todos son de Hiro mashima :).

* * *

Capitulo 6: Actos

* * *

-Vaya, hace dos días que deberían haber vuelto- decía Mirajane en la barra del gremio, un poco preocupada.

Tal vez la misión si fue más difícil de lo esperado y ellos estaban en problemas.

Pero su sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

-O tal vez se tomaron unas vacaciones jeje- dijo sonriendo la albina.

-Espero que solo sea eso- dijo una voz que venía de su espalda.

-Oh, hola Lily ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Mirajane mirando al exceed.

-Bien, y espero que Gajeel y Levy también, tal vez debí ir con ellos- dijo el gato con una mano en su barbilla.

-Descuida Lily, Gajeel no dejara que le pase nada a Levy- dijo la maga.

-Espero que tengas razón Mirajane, pero por ahora- dijo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Me preparare un delicioso zumo de kiwi, adiós, que estés bien- dijo el exceed volando fuera del gremio mientras pensaba en su manjar.

-jejeje- rio la maga al ver al gato.

-Ahora, creo que hay otra pareja que necesita un empujón- dijo mientras veía a un alegre mago de pelo rosa y una rubia sentada en una mesa.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Levy, hace tiempo que salió en la misión con Gajeel, me pregunto cómo estará la relación entre esos dos- y dio un gran bostezo.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy?- Dijo un mago por su espalda.

La maga dio un pequeño salto.

-Me asustaste Natsu- dijo la maga dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves extraña- dijo Natsu viendo a la maga de cerca.

Esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Estoy pensativa, me gustaría saber cómo esta Levy- dijo la maga mirando al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Ella se fue con el idiota come hierro ¿Verdad?- dijo Natsu llevando un dedo a su mentón.

La maga soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

Natsu dio una gran sonrisa que sorprendió un poco a la maga.

¿A qué se debía?

-Descuida Lucy, es un idiota, pero es fuerte y puede proteger a Levy- dijo Natsu sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.

La maga estelar sonrió, entonces el Dragon Slayer la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos a dar un paseo Lucy- y la saco del gremio.

-Oh vaya, parece que no necesitaran mi ayuda después de todo- dijo Mirajane soltando una risita.

-¡Natsu peleemos!- grito un mago semidesnudo.

-No está- dijo una voz desde el fondo.

-Maldición, y ahora con quien peleare- dijo el mago de hielo quejándose.

-¡Las peleas son de hombres!- sonó la voz de un mago de pelo blanco desde el fondo que corría para golpear al mago de hielo.

-Oh, Elfman, muy bien peleemos- Grito Gray animado.

Pero antes de que Elfman llegara al lugar de la pelea algo lo golpeo por la espalda.

-¡Maldición, deja de gritar "hombre" por una vez! eres estresante- decía una maga de pelo café y vestido verde.

-Oye, maldita sea Evergreen deja de golpearme- gritaba el mago de pelo blanco mientras se protegía con los brazos.

-Oh ¿problemas en el paraíso chicos? ¿Cómo crees que deberían solucionar esto Bickslow?- dijo en tono burlón el mago de runas que veía la escena desde una silla.

- Tal vez deberían arreglar sus asuntos en un lugar más intimo ¿no creen?- dijo el mago de la careta en el rostro.

-Si más intimo- repetían unos pequeños muñecos que volaban alrededor del mago.

-¡Malditos, cállense los dos!- dijeron al unisonó Elfman y Evergreen.

A lo que se miraron sonrojados.

Los integrantes de raijinshuu empezaron a reír al ver la reacción de su compañera.

Las burlas siguieron un rato, hasta que la pelea entre el mago de pelo blanco y el mago de hielo empezó, pronto se unirían más.

Y así empezaría otro típico día en el gremio.

-Muy bien Natsu, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto la maga rubia que solo era llevada por su Dragon Slayer.

-No lo sé, solo quería pasar un rato contigo- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

A lo que la rubia se sonrojo.

El mago soltó una risa y dijo casi gritando.

-Muy bien, demos vueltas por Magnolia- a lo que la maga acepto resignada.

Primero fueron a un restaurante a comer, y como siempre el mago de fuego acabo devorándose el fuego de las velas.

-Natsu, me avergüenzas no te comas el fuego siempre- dijo la maga estelar mientras se aferraba disimuladamente al brazo del mago.

-Jeje lo siento Lucy, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo, aunque dudo que pueda evitarlo- y dio una carcajada

La maga solo le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

-Muy bien ahora compraremos ropa- dijo alegremente la maga estelar.

-Está bien, como quieras- dijo el mago de fuego con un deje de resignación.

Ya era de noche, se la pasaron todo el tiempo en la tienda, Lucy comprando mientras el mago de fuego solo cargaba las bolsas.

Iban de camino a la casa de la maga, por el rio por el que ella siempre pasa.

-Qué gran día- Dijo la maga rubia animada.

-Dilo por ti, yo soy el que está cargando todo- dijo el mago y tiro las bolsas.

-Mucho mejor-y empezó a reír.

-¡Oye Natsu! Recoge las bolsas- dijo Lucy casi gritando.

-No quiero- dijo el mago soltando una carcajada.

-Muy bien, entonces te obligare- Dijo lucy con una sonrisa.

-Intenta atraparme entonces- dijo Natsu confiado.

La maga corrió hacia él para atraparlo, pero este dio un salto, la esquivo y la empujo al rio, pero antes de que cayera, tomo a Natsu por su bufanda y lo arrojo con ella al rio.

Ambos salieron del rio, la maga estaba molesta, pero el Dragon Slayer solo reía.

-Mira lo que hiciste Natsu, mi ropa esta toda mojada- grito la maga.

El solo siguió riendo, hasta que se puso un poco serio, entonces se cubrió totalmente en fuego, hasta secar su ropa.

-Eres un idiota, ahora yo soy la única que esta empapada- gritaba Lucy moviendo sus brazos.

Este se acerco a ella, se quito su chaleco y lo puso en sus hombros.

-Note abrigara mucho, pero de algo servirá- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La maga sonrió levemente mientras miraba hacia el suelo ruborizada.

El se acerco, dejando escasos centímetros entre sus labios, ella podía sentir su respiración.

De repente recordó el anterior incidente en el restaurante, y dijo:

-¿Ahora que tengo en mi boca?- en un tono bajo.

El mago no dijo nada, y corto la distancia entre ellos.

Ella no lo esperaba, sentía como toda la sangre subía a su rostro, no quería saber que tan rojo estaba su rostro, tal vez un tomate era más pálido en ese momento.

Pero se dejó llevar por el momento, aquel beso que siempre deseo, pensó que tal vez la boca del mago la quemaría, pero era cálida, un calor que ella disfruto y que no quería dejar ir.

Al rato se separaron para buscar aire, el mago solo sonrió y tomo de nuevo las bolsas, miro a la maga y dijo:

-Vamos Lucy- extendiendo su mano, en la otra llevaba todas las bolsas.

Ella seguía ruborizada. Sin decir nada tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

Caminaron en una noche llena de estrellas, pero para la maga nada ni nadie brillaba más que el mago que sostenía su mano.

-o-o-o-o-

Unos ojos escarlata se abrían, estaba en un hospital y adolorido, lo único que recordaba era haber vencido al jefe de los bandidos, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, observo todo el cuarto, de repente reconoció unos cabellos azules en su pecho.

Era su pequeña maga de escritura solida, sentada en una silla cerca a la cama, pero había quedado dormida en su pecho

-¿Ella me ha estado cuidándo todo este tiempo? Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras miraba a la maga, esta se despertó.

Esta lo miro.

-Enana yo…-

Pero antes de pudiera terminar ella se lanzo a su cuello y lo abrazo mientras rompía en llanto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, me tenias muy preocupada!- Gritaba entre sollozos la maga de escritura solida.

Se sentía mal por ver llorar a su enana, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de que él fuera el único lastimado.

El la abrazo fuertemente y ella dejo de llorar.

-Lo siento enana, te prometo que no te volveré a preocupar- dijo cerca a su oído.

Ella se recostó en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello.

Después de un rato ella levanto su cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Enana...- dijo el mago mientras la veía.

Ella lo miro con intriga.

-Lo que te iba a decir en la mansión… era…- el mago estaba sonrojado, y titubeaba, era extraño en el, siendo una persona con seguridad y fuerza.

Pero la maga no lo dejo terminar, creía saber que diría y lo interrumpió de la única manera que se le ocurrió en ese momento, con un beso.

* * *

Muuuuyy bien esto fue el cap de hoy, el siguiente sera el ultimo, lo subire pronto, espero les haya gustado, reviews por favor? C: C: C: XD Gracias por leer :D


	7. conclusiones

¡Holaaaaaaaa a todos! POR FIN, despues de mucho tiempo, perdon por la demora - termine por fin el capitulo final, Muy bien espero no se aburran :3 disfrutenlo.

Fairy tail pertenece en su totalidad a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Conclusiones

* * *

Su cerebro no terminaba de asimilar lo que pasaba, todo paso muy rápido, esa maga que le quitaba el sueño estaba besándolo, jamás imagino que ella fuera quien diera el primer paso, algo que deseaba pero que no se atrevía ni a pensar en ello por vergüenza, el solo se entrego a aquel beso, un beso ahogado que quería salir hace mucho y por fin tenía su aparición.

Cuando sus cuerpos pedían oxigeno se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos, el no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca, la maga solo se recostó en su pecho y dijo casi susurrando:

-Nunca te alejes de mi Gajeel- mientras se aferraba a él.

-Si te alejas no se qué haré- dijo mientras lo apretaba más fuerte.

El la abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Nunca me alejare enana- su tono era suave y dulce, algo raro en el, algo que solo esa pequeña maga podría conseguir de aquel tosco y rudo mago.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que la maga se levanto, le dedico una sonrisa al mago y dijo:

-Descansa Gajeel, iré por algo de agua y tu medicina-

El mago la miro y dijo:

-La única medicina que necesito eres tu enana, Gihi- y rió de lado.

La maga se sonrojo bastante, inflo sus cachetes y dijo:

-¡Idiota!-

El mago soltó otra risa, ella salió del cuarto lo miro y sonrió.

El solo se dejo llevar un rato más por el cansancio y cayo dormido.

Al otro día ya estaba curado, o más bien solo estaba siendo testarudo y se quería ir del hospital, extrañaba a su "maldito" gato que tantos problemas le causa, aunque esta vez le debía una por haberlo metido en aquella misión con su enana, extrañaba las peleas del gremio, incluso extrañaba al idiota pervertido y al ruidoso de Salamander, ¿A Salamander? Eso del amor lo estaba ablandándolo demasiado, pero la única que vería ese lado "débil" de el seria su maga de escritura solida.

-Buenos días Gajeel, parece que ya estas mejor- dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa.

Ella dormía en un hotel al lado del hospital, y desde la mañana iba a cuidar al Dragon Slayer.

-Buenos días enana- dijo el mago mientras se levantaba de la cama, estaba un poco adolorido, lo atribuyo a estar tanto tiempo acostado, en vez de a sus lesiones.

-¿Estás bien Gajeel? no es bueno que te levantes aun, debes descansar- dijo la maga mientras lo ayudaba a tenerse en pie, como cuando salía de un tren.

-Descuida, ya estoy bien, solo necesito caminar un rato, este maldito hospital me aburre- dijo el mago de hierro.

-Está bien Gajeel, hare los papeles para que te saquen de aquí, estoy hospedada al lado, así que descansaras ahí, nos iremos mañana, ¿Está bien?- dijo la maga de escritura solida mientras lo miraba.

Este chasqueo la lengua y asintió.

Cuando salieron del hospital Gajeel tenía suficiente energía para estar de pie por sí solo, Levy vio un pequeño restaurante en una esquina:

-Oye Gajeel, ¿Quieres almorzar ahí?-

-Yo no tengo hambre enana- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos.

Al cabo de un rato Gajeel giro sus ojos se cruzo de brazos y acepto ir a almorzar, Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta aquel restaurante.

Si no tenía ningún punto débil, ahora tenía uno, ¿Pero como negarse a esa pequeña maga? Definitivamente ella lo volvía loco.

Ya en el restaurante la maga pidió un gran postre de chocolate.

-¿No pedirás nada Gajeel?- dijo la maga señalando el menú.

-No tengo mucha hambre enana, come tu- dijo mientras miraba el lugar.

Ella se entristeció un poco y el mesero se fue.

¿Acaso no le gustaba estar con ella? Pero después de aquel beso las dudas de la maga eran pocas y se disolvían fácilmente en su mente.

Sonrió de nuevo al ver al mago que tenia al frente.

Ella se termino su postre y dejo la cuchara al lado del plato, y siguió mirando al mago.

El se percato que lo estaba viendo y le pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo enana?-

Pero antes de que ella contestara el dijo:

-Esa cuchara se ve deliciosa- y sin preguntar a nadie se la comió.

-¡Gajeel!- Grito la maga y todos voltearon a su mesa, ella se encogió en sus hombros de la vergüenza, ahora sabía lo que sentía Lucy cuando Natsu se comía el fuego de las velas.

-¿No dijiste que no tenias hambre?- dijo la maga más calmada.

-Gihi, tal vez si, además esa cuchara se veía muy apetitosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenia de especial?- pregunto la maga aun hablando bajo para no llamar la atención de nuevo.

-Que tú comiste con ella, Gihi- dijo el mago con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella se puso bastante roja, el mago solo se rio, le gustaba molestarla.

Inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos, el mago la veía, hasta que se disculpo.

Al parecer ella encontró el punto débil del poderoso Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Salieron del restaurante y dieron una vuelta por un parque cercano, no hablaron mucho, solo estuvieron viendo el atardecer tomados de la mano y uno que otro beso fugaz, no necesitaban palabras para expresarse, ambos tenían una sonrisa un poco tonta en el rostro. Al regresar al hotel se fijaron que había luces en el camino, al parecer una pequeña caravana ambulante puso unas tiendas.

-Genial, un festival- dijo Gajeel bramando.

-¿Te molestan?- pregunto la maga que iba casi colgada de su brazo.

-Mucho ruido y gente, es molesto- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-A mi me parece divertido, quedémonos un rato- dijo la maga sonriendo.

El iba a discutir, pero sabía que al final terminaría cediendo, así que acepto, debía trabajar en ese control que tenia la maga sobre él.

-Guau, que hermoso peluche, mira Gajeel es un dragón de peluche- dijo la maga mientras señalaba un pequeño puesto.

-¿Lo quieres enana?, bien lo ganare para ti- dijo el mago con una sonrisa confiada.

-Buenas tarde señor, ¿Quiere ganar un espectacular premio para su novia?- dijo el dueño de aquel puesto.

La maga se ruborizo un poco, el Dragon Slayer solo chasqueo su lengua y le dio un billete al hombre.

-Muy bien enana, ese dragón es nuestro, Gihi- dijo mientras lanzaba una pelota contra unas botellas.

Después de varios intentos aun no podía derribarlas, no tenía mucha precisión por sus lesiones, o tal vez no estaba concentrado por la intensa mirada de esos ojos chocolate.

-Maldita sea, si no estuviera herido ya no estaríamos acá- bramo el Dragon Slayer enojado.

-Descuida Gajeel, vámonos- dijo la maga mientras se alejaba del puesto cabizbaja, pero el mago la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Quieres el dragón no? Descuida enana, te dije que lo conseguiré, confía en mí- dijo el mago con una sonrisa confiada.

-Está bien Gajeel- dijo la maga con una gran sonrisa.

El se estiro un momento, y entonces lanzo la pelota y tumbo las botellas, y casi la tienda.

-T-tome su premio señor- dijo el tendero asustado.

-Gihi te dije que lo conseguiría enana- dijo con una sonrisa el mago mientras le entregaba el peluche.

-Sí, muchas gracias Gajeel- dijo la maga mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche.

Después de eso comieron un helado, aunque a Gajeel no le gustaba mucho, a Levy si, y eso era suficiente para él.

Ya era tarde y volvieron al hotel.

Al entrar vio una sola cama y un sofá, ya no le sorprendía después de tantas sorpresa de la albina, ya no le importaba.

-Lo siento Gajeel, no tenía planeado que vinieras aquí, así que alquile una habitación para uno.

-Descuida enana, puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo el mago y se quito la camisa, aunque estaba casi curado, estaba cansado.

-Si q-quieres podemos compartir la cama Gajeel- dijo la maga con un tono de voz tembloroso.

Este enrojeció al instante, aunque ya habían compartido la cama cuando los intentaron atacar, esta vez era distinto.

-Como quieras- dijo el mago y se recostó en la cama.

-Muy bien me cambiare- dijo la maga aun sonrojada y entro al baño.

El mago estaba más nervioso de lo que demostraba, pero esos nervios pronto desaparecieron.

La maga salió del baño ya cambiada, y vio a Gajeel profundamente dormido.

Estaba bastante cansado, aun no se había recuperado del todo y se durmió tan pronto se acostó.

Ella se acostó con cuidado para no despertarlo, simplemente se recostó en su pecho y se dejo llevar al mundo del sueño también.

Al otro día Gajeel abría los ojos, no había nadie en la habitación, no supo a qué hora se durmió, estaba muy cansado, pero ya se sentía mejor, de repente vio una nota en la mesa:

-Hola Gajeel baje a buscar el desayuno subiré en un rato, te quiero.

Levy-

Se sonrojo un poco, pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa cercanía con la maga se levanto y se ducho.

Levy volvía al cuarto con una bolsa llena de hierro, para Gajeel, este salía de la ducha, esta se sonrojo al ver al mago sin la camisa, aunque no sabía porque, ya lo había visto muchas veces así.

-Buenos días Gajeel- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Buenos días enana- dijo él mientras veía la bolsa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto.

-Oh, esto es tu desayuno, son unas piezas de hierro- dijo con una sonrisa acercando la bolsa con el metal.

-Gracias enana, estoy hambriento- dijo con una sonrisa.

El se termino de vestir, y se dispuso a comer.

-Que bien sabe, gracias enana- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo la maga muy alegre.

-Pero, el hierro más delicioso que he probado es que me hiciste en tenroujima, gihi- y sonrió de una manera que se podría llamar picara aunque se veía un poco perversa en la cara de Gajeel.

-¿En serio? Si quieres puedo hacerte un poco- dijo un poco avergonzada la maga.

-gihi, en este momento quiero otra cosa- dijo el mago y se acerco a ella dejando el trozo de metal en la mesa.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sentía como sus labios hacían contacto don los del mago, cuando se separaron para respirar, la maga dijo:

-tu boca sabe a hierro- y se recostó en el mago.

-Lo siento enana, acabo de comer ¿Te molesta?- le pregunto mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Para nada- dijo la maga y lo beso de nuevo.

Después de un rato ya estaban listos para irse.

Levy cargaba la mayoría del equipaje, no quería que Gajeel se sobre esforzara, pero el tomo una maleta y la puso en su hombro, ella iba a protestar, pero sabía que en eso no lo convencería, así que solo tomo la otra maleta y siguieron avanzando hacia la estación de tren

-Por fin volveremos a magnolia, extraño mucho a Lucy y al resto del gremio- Dijo animada la maga mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Sí, no puedo esperar a ver todos esos gritones y idiotas- dijo Gajeel sarcásticamente.

-Vamos Gajeel, ¿debes extrañar a Lily no? - dijo la maga mirándolo.

-A ese maldito lo matare, estoy seguro que sabía lo de las habitaciones- dijo casi gritando.

Ella solo suspiro.

-¿acaso te molesta haber venido?- le pregunto inflando sus cachetes.

-Claro que no enana, esta misión fue muy divertida, Gihi- dijo con una sonrisa el Dragon Slayer.

La maga le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también me divertí mucho- dijo y se recostó en el mago.

-Gihi, vamos enana, es hora de volver- dijo el mago sonriendo de lado.

-Si- le respondió la maga.

Y siguieron su camino hasta la estación.

-Bien, el ultimo maldito viaje en tren y llegaremos al gremio- dijo el mago con un tono de resignación.

La maga solo soltó una risa y antes de que el mago pudiera hacerle algún reclamo entro al tren.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse de inmediato el mago se sintió mal.

La maga de escritura solida tomo la cabeza del mago y la puso en su regazo.

Mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, el se sentía más tranquilo, parecía casi un bebe, pero en el tren no había nadie en el con el valor para decirle algo así.

Después de un largo viaje y una larga siesta, ambos magos despertaron por fin en Magnolia.

-Malditos trenes- murmuraba Gajeel tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Al menos lo viajes eran menos molestos con la compañía, pensó mientras veía a la pequeña maga.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el gremio ella tomo la mago del mago y hablaron de las cosas que habían pasado en la misión.

Mientras tanto en el gremio.

-Muy bien, ya no aguanto más, iremos a buscarlos- grito el maestro.

-Por favor tranquilo maestro, estoy segura que ellos están bien- decía una maga albina tratando calmar a todos.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy preocupado, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron, es mejor buscarlos- dijo un exceed negro cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, Levy podría estar en peligro- dijeron al unisonó Jet y Droy.

-Yo también estoy preocupada por Levy-chan, se que Gajeel es fuerte, pero- un mago de pelo rosa interrumpió a la rubia que estaba hablando.

-Descuida Lucy, ya te lo dije, ese idiota come hierro es fuerte- dijo el mago mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Vamos, ya tenemos suficientes problemas, para que ustedes dos se pongan en estas meloserias- grito un mago semidesnudo.

-Callate maldito Gray, te matare- Grito el dragon Slayer de fuego.

Cuando iba a empezar la pelea, dos personas entraron por la puerta del gremio.

Eran Levy y Gajeel, que estaban tomados de la mano, estuvieron hablando que no se percataron que habían llegado al gremio.

-Te digo que ese tono no era tan fuerte enana, después de todo lo vencí- decía el mago de hierro.

-Pero casi te matan Gajeel, no seas tan irresponsable, además, me prometiste que no harías que me preocupe de nuevo.

Cuando el mago estaba por responder, se dio cuenta que habían entrado al gremio.

-Maldici- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando todos estaban encima de ellos haciéndoles preguntas.

-¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?- gritaron Jet y Droy mientras se abrazaban y lloraban.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- pregunto Gray sin darle importancia a lo que preguntaban los demás.

-Se gussstan- canturreaba Happy volando.

-El amor es de hombres- Gritaba Elfman.

-¿Por eso amas a Evergreen?- pregunto con tono burlón Bickslow.

-Callate- gritaron al tiempo Elfman y la maga de pelo castaño.

El mago de la careta estallo en carcajadas mientras los dos magos parecían un tomate.

Aunque no les prestaron mucha atención ya que todos seguían preguntado a la pareja que acababa de llegar.

-¿En serio están juntos? Preguntaba una cana bastante ebria aunque aun era de día.

-Juvia está muy feliz por ustedes dos- decía Juvia mirando con pasión a Gray, este solo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-¿Gajeel besa bien? Pregunto Mirajane sonriendo picaronamente.

Erza iba a preguntar algo, pero al escuchar esa pregunta se puso como un tomate y solo balbuceaba.

Levy sentía que su cara explotaría de la vergüenza.

Gajeel cada vez se enojaba más.

-Espero que no le hagas nada pervertido a Levy, o si no te matare- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada.

-Cállate maldito Salamander, te destrozare- Grito Gajeel con una sonrisa, al parecer extrañaba las peleas del gremio.

-Oye Gajeel, cálmate, no estás en condiciones de pelear- Le dijo la maga de escritura solida que había logrado escapar del grupo de chicas que la tenían rodeada.

-Estoy bien enana, no me digas que hacer- dijo Gajeel haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Gajeel- dijo la maga cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk, nunca me dejas divertirme enana- dijo Gajeel haciendo una mueca y cruzando sus brazos también.

-Jajajajajajajaja, Levy te da ordenes jaja- reía casi llorando el mago de fuego.

Cuando el mago de hierro lo iba golpear, alguien se le adelanto y le dio un gran coscorrón.

-Oye Natsu, no los molestes- dijo Lucy tomándolo de una oreja y llevándoselo de ahí.

-Tú me tienes contar todo- le dijo la maga rubia a Levy guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-Tú también me tienes que contar todo Lu-chan- dijo la maga.

El dragon Slayer de hierro soltó una risa al ver al mago de fuego en esa situación.

Poco a poco todo se fue normalizando.

-Veo que te divertiste mucho Gajeel- dijo su exceed con un tono burlón mientras volando hacia él.

-Maldito Lily te matare ¿sabías todo verdad?- Gruño el mago de hierro.

-Por supuesto, pero no arruinaría la sorpresa, me alegra que hayas aceptado tus sentimientos Gajeel, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a la pobre Levy, tardaron mucho- dijo el gato sentándose en la barra del gremio.

El mago también tomo asiento.

-Tsk, no dejaría que le pasara algo a la enana tonto gato, solo que el tipo era más fuerte de lo que yo creía, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, Gihi- rio el mago de lado.

-Y bien Gajeel, ¿no me agradecerás?- dijo el exceed con una sonrisa burlona.

El chasqueo la lengua.

-Agradece que no te mate estúpido gato- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

En ese momento se acercaba Mirajane, Gajeel pensó en reclamarle, pero una imagen en su mente del satan soul lo hizo reconsiderarlo.

-Aquí tienes una cerveza Gajeel, debes estar agotado- dijo Mirajane sonriendo pícaramente.

El Dragon Slayer solo tomo la cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo.

La albina y el gato soltaron unas risas, el solo los ignoro.

Al otro lado del salón dos magos estaban hablando.

-No podemos dejar que nos robe a Levy- dijo Jet.

-Si es verdad ella no puede estar con él- añadió Droy.

Ambos avanzaron con paso firme hacia el mago de hierro, estaban decididos, tan decididos que sus piernas no paraban te temblar.

Cuando el mago se dio cuenta que se acercaban, les lanzo una mirada fulminante, estos pararon en seco.

-Oigan idiotas- Dijo el mago mirándolos fríamente.

-¿S-si?- dijeron los integrantes del shadow gear.

-Escúchenme, si algo le llega a pasar a la enana mientras esta con ustedes yo mismo los matare- Dijo el mago con aura asesina rodeándolo.

-Si señor- dijeron al unisonó y salieron corriendo.

-¿Señor?- dijo Lily casi riendo.

El mago soltó una gran carcajada.

Levy que vio esto iba a regañarlo, pero fue rápidamente rodeada por las chicas.

-A-así que Levy ¿En serio? Estas con Gajeel?- pregunto Erza que tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello.

Levy no estaba prestando mucha atención a las preguntas, eran tantas que no sabía cual contestar y cual no.

-Juvia se alegra mucho por Gajeel-kun, y por supuesto por ti Levy- decía Juvia emocionada.

La pequeña maga solo se sonrojaba más.

En un momento se distrajo viendo al mago de hierro hablar alegremente con el exceed, al parecer no estaba tan enojado como decía pensó la maga y sonrió.

-Oye Levy ¿Los besos de Gajeel saben a hierro?- pregunto cana con las mejillas rojas de tanto beber.

-No saben a hierro, de hecho son muy dulces- dijo la maga inconscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, casi se desmaya.

Todas las chicas empezaron a rodearla y a hacerle tantas preguntas que ni las entendía.

Gajeel estaba rojo, Lily no sabía porque, después de todo aunque tuviera buen oído no es tan fino como el de un Dragon Slayer.

-En serio besas bien Gajeel?- le dijo Cana que llevaba una botella en la mano.

El mago solo se ponía más rojo.

-Oh, así que escucho algo que dijeron las chicas- dijo el exceed y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Maldita sea! Te matare maldita borracha, y a ti también gato- dijo señalando a ambos.

La maga y el Exceed estallaron en risa.

-Juvia está muy feliz por ti Gajeel-kun- dijo la maga de agua sonriendo.

-Ah maldita sea ¿tú también Juvia?- grito el mago y lanzo un golpe que impacto en la cara de alguien, para su fortuna, fue en la de Salamander que se había escapado de la rubia.

-Oh muy bien ¿Quieres pelear eh?- dijo el mago de fuego tronando sus nudillos.

-Por fin algo de diversión- dijo el Dragon Slayer de hierro ignorando las burlas y preguntas de los demás y se lanzo a atacar al Dragon slayer de fuego.

Con el escándalo Levy logro escabullirse, y sentarse en el primer lugar que encontró

-¿Estás bien Levy?- dijo Mirajane que la había seguido.

-Sí, solo que estoy cansada con tantas preguntas- dijo Levy soltando un leve suspiro.

La albina sonrió.

-Solo tengo una última pregunta Levy. ¿Te sientes feliz?- dijo la maga mirándola a los ojos.

La pequeña maga se sonrojo, miro al suelo y sonrió.

-Si Mira-chan, me siento muy feliz- dijo dedicándole la sonrisa a la albina.

-Me alegra mucho- dijo la maga sonriente mientras se alejaba.

-Oye mira…- dijo la maga de pelo azul.

-¿Si?- respondió la maga.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-No tienes porque darlas, solo les di un empujón- dijo la maga y soltó una risita mientras se alejaba a atender a los pocos que no estuvieran peleando.

-Por fin te encontré- dijo una maga rubia que se acercaba hacia Levy.

-Oh, hola Lu-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Llevaban hablando ya casi una hora.

-Vaya, así que fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso, no lo esperaba de ti Levy-chan- dijo la maga rubia golpeándola con el codo.

La pequeña maga la empujo suavemente.

-Solo me deje llevar por el momento- dijo la maga sonrojada.

-Aunque si hubieras esperado a que Gajeel diera el primer paso morirías sola- dijo la rubia riendo.

La otra maga solo se cruzo brazos e inflo sus cachetes y soltó una risita.

-Y yo siempre creo que serias tú la que tomaría la iniciativa Lu-chan- dijo la pequeña maga tapando su boca y con un tono burlón.

Ahora era la rubia quien la empujaba sonrojada.

-Pero al final lo conseguimos Levy-chan- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

La maga de pelo azul solo soltó una risita y asintió, las siguientes horas las pasaron hablaron sobre la misión.

Mientras tanto la pelea ya se estaba acabando.

-Oye Gajeel, ven un momento- Dijo el maestro.

-Muy bien Salamander, te salvaste esta vez, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima- dijo el mago con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Eso lo veremos tonto- dijo el mago de fuego mientras atacaba a alguien más

-que sucede maestro, ¿acaso tengo que hacer alguna investigación en el gremio de Ivan?- pregunto el mago de hierro.

-No seas tonto, acabas de llegar y no estás del todo bien- dijo el maestro rascando su cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- pregunto el mago.

-Solo quería agradecerte por cuida a Levy, estaba preocupado porque sabía que el enemigo era muy fuerte, pero lograste derrotarlo y mantener a salvo a Levy. Gracias - dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

El mago se sorprendió, se cruzo de brazos y chasqueo la lengua.

-No tiene porque agradecerme, y por supuesto que lo vencí, no podría perder con la marca que tengo en mi brazo, además la enana hubiera salido lastimada, no tenia permitido perder, al final todo salió bien, Gihi- dijo el Dragon Slayer sonriendo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Gajeel, ve y descansa un rato- dijo el maestro mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo el mago, pocas personas harían sonrojar al Redfox, Makarov era una de esas, le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio por lo que hizo por él, y otra por supuesto Levy.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y todos se empezaban a ir a sus casas.

-Me pregunto dónde estará la enana- se pregunto en voz baja el mago de hierro mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

-Oh ¿Ya extrañas a Levy, Gajeel?- dijo el exceed que venía volando hacia él.

-Quieres callarte de una vez maldito Lily ¿Has visto a la enana?- le pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacía tal vez el gato se reiría.

-La vi hablando con Lucy, pero no sé si siga en el gremio- le respondió el exceed.

-Tsk, maldita sea- dijo el mago mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

-Creo que debemos subir, ya es tarde y Gajeel me debe estar buscando. Dijo un poco avergonzada la maga de escritura solida.

-Oh, vaya que bien entrenado lo tienes- dijo la maga riendo.

-Oye Lu-chan no te burles- y la golpeo con la maleta que traía, durante todo el día fue la única que llevo con ella.

-Levy-chan ¿Qué traes ahí? No has soltado esa maleta en todo el día- pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Veras…- dijo la maga balbuceando un poco.

Abrió la maleta y saco un peluche de dragón.

-¡Qué lindo! Espera… ¿Ese peluche te lo regalo Gajeel? jamás esperaría algo así de el- dijo la maga viendo aquel peluche.

-Algo así, lo gano en una especie de feria en el pueblo, no creas que él es tan frio como parece, puede llegar a ser muy dulce, pero no digas que te dije eso, o sino nadie aguantara sus gritos- dijo la maga de cabello azul y soltó una risa.

Ambas rieron un rato y subieron.

-Por fin, ¿dónde estabas metida enana?- dijo Gajeel acabando un vaso de cerveza.

-Lo siento Gajeel, estaba hablando con Lu-chan, espera un poco por favor- dijo la maga.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro solo chasqueo su lengua y se cruzo de brazos.

-Muy bien Lu-chan, ya nos vamos descansa- dijo la maga batiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decirla algo, fue levantada del suelo.

-Oye Natsu, bájame por favor- gritaba la maga mientras golpeaba al mago de fuego en la espalda.

-Adiós Levy, descansa, adiós idiota, recuerda lo que te dije en la tarde- grito Natsu riendo mientras miraba a Gajeel.

-Cállate maldito salamander- le grito de vuelta el Redfox.

-Adiós Levy-chan hablaremos mañana, que estés bien Gajeel- gritaba la maga desde la espalda del mago de fuego.

-Adios coneja- dijo suavemente el mago de hierro.

-Muy bien enana vámonos, o quieres que te cargue también. Gihi- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

-Puedo caminar Gajeel, vámonos- dijo la maga sacándole la lengua.

-No me olviden aquí, si quieres puede cargarme Gajeel- dijo el Exceed burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca de una vez Lily- dijo el mago.

El gato solo rio.

Iban caminando por las calles de Magnolia, la luna iluminaba el camino con gran claridad.

-Muy bien me adelantare, nos vemos en la casa Gajeel, adiós Levy, que estés muy bien- dijo el exceed y se fue volando velozmente.

-Maldito gato- dijo Gajeel mientras miraba como se alejaba.

-Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de volver, ¿quieres ir al parque un rato Gajeel?- pregunto la maga mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? dijo el mago mirándola.

La maga solo soltó una risita.

Llegaron al árbol donde él la protegió del rayo de Laxus.

Se recostaron un rato en ese gran árbol.

-Gajeel…- dijo la maga de pelo azul.

-Escúchame enana, lo siento- dijo Gajeel viéndola a los ojos.

-Eh de que hablas, ¿por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto la maga con confusión en su rostro.

-Te prometí que te haría grande, pero no lo he hecho, al contrario eres tu quien me ha hecho grande, te quiero enana- dijo el mago mirando aquella luna llena.

-Gajeel- dijo la maga sin saber que decir.

-Sera mejor que no te acostumbres a que diga cosas así- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

Ella le dedico una gran sonrisa, entonces acortaron la distancia entre ellos en un dulce y tierno beso del cual eran testigos aquella luna llena y un pequeño gato negro que veía con cara de orgullo a Gajeel y a la pequeña maga.

Fin.

* * *

Muuuy bien :) por fin después de mucho tiempo en el cual hice otras cosas termine el fic :) espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores y han seguido la historia, muchas gracias, dejen sus comentarios opniones y demas XDD en un review, muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic :3.


End file.
